yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! R - Duel Round 038
"Clash of the Gods!!", known as "Battle of God Summoning" in the Japanese version, is the thirty-eighth chapter of the Yu-Gi-Oh! R manga. It was first printed in Japan on June 21, 2007 in V Jump magazine. It was later reprinted in volume 5 of Yu-Gi-Oh! R. Summary Yako and Dark Yugi face off at the Apex Arena, while down below, Jonouchi and Honda watch over Anzu, who is still trapped in Yako's machine. Gekko, Kaiba and Willa Mette watch Yako and Dark Yugi, who ready their Duel Disks for their Duel, drawing their starting hands. Dark Yugi thinks that he'll free Anzu with his own two hands; and these cards. Yako thinks that Yugi stole Master Pegasus, and inwardly orders Yugi to return Pegasus to Yako. Dark Yugi tells Yako that he coming, and Yako thinks for him to bring it, as Dark Yugi takes the first turn, drawing and then Summoning "Alpha the Magnet Warrior" in Defense Position. He Sets a card and ends his turn. Yako draws, and Sets a card of his own, before Summoing "Beast King Barbaros" - a Level 8 monster. Dark Yugi asks himself if Yako just Summoned an eight-star monster without sacrificing, and Yako explains that "Barbaros" is the greatest of the demigods, the heveanly servants of the Gods, an eight-star monster that can be Summoned without sacrifices. However, without sacrifices, its attack power is lowered to 1900. He declares "Barbaros's" "Tornado Shaper" attack, destroying "Alpha," remarking that even at 1900 ATK, he's still strong enough to defeat Yugi's monster. Dark Yugi responds with his Trap Card, "Soul Rope," paying 1000 Life Points, bringing him down to 3000, but allowing him to Summon "King's Knight" from his Deck. Now it's Dark Yugi's turn, and he Summons "Queen's Knight," activating the effect of "King's Knight" to call forth "Jack's Knight" from his Deck. Gekko is impressed at the speed with which Yugi has gathered three sacrifices to Summon a God, but Kaiba remains silent. Dark Yugi knows that his monsters can't defeat "Barbaros," so he Sets a card face-down to end his turn. Yako begins his turn, musing on the three face card swordsmen to call a God - but not if his "Beast King" kills them first. He points out that if even one of Yugi's three swordsmen is lost, Yugi can't Summon a God during the next turn. Declaring his Battle Phase, he attacks with "Beast King Barbaros." Dark Yugi laughs, telling Yako not to fear the Gods. He reveals his face-down card; "Polymerization," to Yako's shock, and fuses his three face card swordsmen into one. A single sword strike bisects "Barbaros," shield and all, revealing the imperial knight, "Arcana Knight Joker." The counterattack takes Yako down to 2100 Life Points with one strike. Gekko observes the 3800 ATK "Knight Joker" observing that that move just put Yugi in the lead. Kaiba muses that Yugi gave up on Summoning a God and left the field to a Fusion Monster, but Yako's Deck is specifically designed for Summoning the Wicked Gods at high speed. Just how many turns will Yugi be able to last with that monster? His hair shielding his eyes, Yako asks if Yugi said "don't far the Gods". He gives a shark-like grin, telling Yugi that it's him that should be afraid. He tells him to tremble at the pulse of the Wicked God. He reveals his own face-down Trap Card, "Level Resist Wall," allowing him to Special Summon monsters until their combined star Level equal that of the destroyed "Beast King Barbaros." He Special Summons the Level 1 "Angel 01," the Level 3 "Cassimolar," and the Level 4 "Leraje the God of Archery." Dark Yugi thinks that Yako Summoned three monsters in an instant, but Yako reminds him that he isn't done yet; he also gets to Normal Summon on this turn. Dark Yugi is shocked (likely wary of a Wicked God) as Yako Summons "Votis" in Defense Position, ending his turn. Kaiba admits that Yako's impressive; he can't believe Yako managed to Summon four monsters in just one turn. And now, if he has a God card in his hand... Dark Yugi draws, and he attacks and destroys "Votis" with "Arcana Knight Joker." Yako laughs, asking if that's all Yugi's got. He still has three monsters. Dark Yugi isn't happy, but Sets a card and he ends his turn. Yako begins to laugh, first giggling, and then laughing madly. Gekko notes that Yako still has three monsters on the field, and now it's his turn. Yako tells Yugi to prepare to feel the terror of the Wicked Gods, and he draws, declaring that it's his turn. Grimly, Dark Yugi wonders if this is it. Yako sacrifices his three monsters, chanting "Accept the blood of the demigods! Consume the sacrifice and become flesh!" before placing the card in his Duel Disk - "The Wicked Eraser." It's Yugi's first face-to-face meeting with the third Wicked God, and he repeats its name in a slow daze. Gekko states that there it is; the dark God brought forth by Yako's spirit. Kaiba observes that this is the third Wicked God, the "Eraser." Yako explains that the "Eraser's" attack points are equal to the number of cards on his opponent's field times 1000. On Yugi's field, right now he has the "Jack," "King," and "Queen" cards making up his Fusion Monster, plus his single face-down card; four cards in all. That means the "Eraser's" attack power is 4000. Laughing, he observes that all he needs to do is breathe to kill Yugi, as "The Wicked Eraser" attacks "Arcana Knight Joker" with "Digestive Breath." Yako smiles, thinking that Yugi's hopes are melting away. Featured Duel: Dark Yugi vs. Yako Tenma Turn 1: Yugi Dark Yugi Normal Summons "Alpha the Magnet Warrior" (1400/1700) in Defense Position and Sets a card. Turn 2: Yako Yako Sets a card and Normal Summons "Beast King Barbaros" (3000/1200) in Attack Position without Tribute via its own effect, with its ATK becoming 1900 as a result. "Barbaros" attacks and destroys "Alpha", with Yugi activating his face-down "Soul Rope", paying 1000 Life Points (Yugi 4000 → 3000) to Special Summon the Level 4 "King's Knight" (1600/1400) from his Deck in Attack Position. Turn 3: Yugi Yugi Normal Summons "Queen's Knight" (1500/1600) in Attack Position, which activates the effect of "King's Knight", letting him Special Summon "Jack's Knight" (1800/1200) from his Deck in Attack Position. Yugi Sets a card. Turn 4: Yako "Barbaros" attacks, but Yugi activates his face-down "Polymerization", fusing "King's Knight", "Queen's Knight" and "Jack's Knight" to Fusion Summon "Arcana Knight Joker" (3800/2500) in Attack Position, who becomes the new attack target. "Barbaros" is destroyed (Yako 4000 → 2100). As one of his monsters was destroyed, Yako activates his face-down "Level Resist Wall", Special Summoning monsters from his hand with total Levels equal to the Level of the destroyed monster. "Barbaros" is Level 8, so Yako Special Summons the Level 1 "Angel 01" (200/300), the Level 3 "Cassimolar" (1000/1200) and the Level 4 "Leraje the God of Archery" (1800/1600), all in Defense Position. Yako Normal Summons "Votis" (1700/1900) in Defense Position. Turn 5: Yugi "Arcana Knight Joker" attacks and destroys "Votis". Yugi Sets a card. Turn 6: Yako Yako Tributes his three monsters to Summon "The Wicked Eraser" (?/?) in Attack Position, who gains 1000 ATK for each card Yugi controls. Yugi controls "Arcana Knight Joker", who counts as three cards due to its Fusion Material Monsters and a Set card. Therefore, its ATK becomes 4000. Duel continues in the next chapter. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this chapter. Cards in italics debuted here. Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! R chapters